The Nervous Section
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: JJ is feeling the nerves of becoming a new mom, even the nerves of a different form of childbirth. Rossi & JJ romance. Hotch/Emily friendship, MoReid relationship/Mpreg mentioned. Dedicated to the one, the only, the beautiful Ilovetvalot . OneSHOT. COMPLETED.


**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! This is my new one-shot...**

**and, it was written for the one, the only, the beautiful Ilovetvalot.**

**She recently had surgery, and she needed a pick-me-up, so I decided to write her one of her favorite couples, Dave and JJ.**

**So, here you go! Hope you like it!**

**- C.E.C.**

**_P.S. The title was thought up by AhmoseInarus, because I couldn't think of a good one myself. ((Thank you, hun...)) _:D**

_**P.P.S. I will be continuing on with the rest of my open stories. Trust me on that one! :)**_

* * *

**_"The Nervous Section"_**

* * *

She just needed to know.

She just had to.

It was a matter of life and death, just as it was a matter of happiness versus sadness.

Walking into the building on that particular morning, she trembled nervously, awaiting whatever the fates were to bring her.

"Jennifer…" She heard a deep, sensual voice state. "Bella… are you alright?"

She didn't react immediately to it; her body was still too anxious.

"JJ, you're shivering…" the voice spoke up again, this time more serious. "What's going on?"

She could feel his arms moving around her, pulling her into a tight, warm embrace. It calms her down enough to murmur, "I'm so tired, Dave… I want the baby to be okay…"

"Cara mia, our kid will be fine… he's our son… he's a pretty tough kid…"

"I know, but 'he' could be 'our' daughter…"

Rossi moved his hand over his wife's swollen middle and rubbed a soft circle with his palm.

"You know, babe… we still never decided to find out the sex of this little one…" The older agent stated lightly. "We could have another Kaelyn moment…"

"I thought she'd be a boy… I carried her just like I did with Henry…" JJ replied back.

"Amante, even I know that not all babies carry the same way… even our Dr. Reid could tell ya that one…"

"I'm already nervous as it is, Dave. I don't need you making fun of me, too…"

"I'm not, babe… I'm just tellin' ya what anyone else would… and, what is there to be nervous about? You're having a baby… again…"

"By C-section… something I didn't need to have with Henry or Kaelyn…"

"Because they weren't breech, babe… yes, granted that our prior two kids wanted to come out & see the world earlier than prescribed, does not mean that this little one didn't want to either… this little bambino or bambina just likes his or hers time in the kiddie pool of life…"

"Or, there could be something wrong inside and the doctor is just saying the baby's breech to keep me from freaking out…"

"Tesoro, you and the baby are gonna be fine…" He pointed to himself with a smile, before continuing on, "Trust me on this one, you're talking to a virile Italian male with very potent sperm over here… that baby in there is gonna be ripe with perfection…"

JJ rolled her eyes at him, unimpressed by his showing of his own male machismo, as she pressed the button to enter the birthing center of the hospital.

* * *

After getting settled with paperwork, JJ was immediately escorted to the room, where she would be before and after her C-section. Moments after one nurse left, another one arrived… one both JJ and Dave could assume was their main nurse…

Standing before them, was a tiny, African-American woman (who stood 5'5", and maybe 160lbs. at the most)… long, black hair, pinned up in a tight bun… deep, chocolate brown eyes, covered by thin-framed clothes… wearing a Suzy's Zoo® scrub top, kelly-green scrub bottoms, and a pair of white & green athletic shoes. Her makeup was soft and pink… comforting and comfortable at the same time…

"Well, good morning, you two…" the chipper nurse piped up with a smile. "_**Bienvenue dans le monde heureux du nouveau-né.**_Welcome to the happy world of the newborn. My name is Calliope, but you can call me 'Calli', and I'll be your nurse today…"

Both agents look over at her differently, Dave with an amused grin on his face and JJ with an annoyed glare.

"So, do tell, kids…" Calli started up again. "What are we hoping for today: a boy or a girl?"

"A healthy baby and mother should be your first concerns, shouldn't they?" JJ questioned sharply.

"Jen, come on…" Dave piped up concernedly. "She's just trying to lighten the mood in here… cut her some slack…"

"David, don't worry about me…" the nurse replied, as she continued to check JJ's machines. "I'm used to women like your wife… trust me on this one, sweetie: I was like her during my first pregnancy…"

"You were? But, this is her -"

"Third pregnancy…"

"How did you -"

"Know that? I have read her chart, Agent Rossi… and, I know from experience, both O.J.T. and real life…"

"And, how many kids do you have this 'personal experience' with?" JJ inquired stridently.

"Eight…"

"Wow… that's a baseball team…"

"Actually, Mrs. Rossi, a baseball team is nine players, but if you include me and my husband, I would say our family was the team and a batter…"

The look on JJ's face turned from an unamused glare to one of sheer astonishment. This nurse who hardly knew her, was giving it, just as good as she was taking it.

Calli was one person she needed to get to know better… and, it was surprisingly calming her nerves.

"Calli… can I ask you something?" JJ questioned aloud.

"Oh, Blondie… you and your hubby can ask me all that you would like…" The nurse retorted with a smile. "I am an open book of answers, and anything I don't know, I can ask a doctor or Google® it. Whattcha got for me?"

"How did you give birth to your kids?"

"All of them were born in a hospital…"

"Calli, I think she means, 'did you give birth naturally'…" Dave piped up.

"Oh, honey… that is one of my favorite questions and from the looks of things, you gots tons of time for answers…"

Both agents listened carefully as their nurse began her story of her eight childbirth moments.

"I had my first baby, when I was 22 years old…" Calli began softly, as she continued to make sure JJ's machines were working correctly. "I had just graduated from nursing school the year prior, and I had gotten married the year before that to my lovely husband, Jerome. Jerome was an Army paratrooper, and he was away in Grenada, so I had to labor with both my mother and his mother at my side. I had decided to have my first one naturally, and for 30 hours, I agonized through back pressure, pains through my legs and 'the shakes' to give birth to my beautiful baby boy, Rudy... all 8 pounds of him… and, honestly, I think one pound of him was hair… he had tons of thick, dark hair… and, still does…"

"Wow…" Dave let escape his mouth. "You are most definitely a strong woman…"

"David, there is no 'strong' about it… I cried for more than 16 hours for my mother to kill me, and all she did was smile at me, and told me that I 'was the one who choose this path… now, I was gonna finish it…'"

"I could never see my mother saying that…" JJ stated softly.

"I could…" Rossi muttered under his breath, eliciting a dirty look from his wife.

"Moving on," Calli piped up, swiftly changing the subject. "My second baby was an epidural birth… smartest idea I ever had. Stephen was born 3 years, 4 months, 12 days, and 22 hours after Rudy… and, he was three ounces…"

"Our resident genius, Dr. Reid, would be impressed with that sequence of numbers…"

"I remember a lot of things, David… my children's birth order, birth times, birth weights, and birthdates are just some of my unique qualities."

"I'm impressed…"

JJ just nodded her head and continued to listen to her nurse. Calliope explained having preeclampsia with her third child, a son named Brandon, and after being induced, the doctor explained that there had been muconium (or, as she explained to Dave, 'the baby's first poop') in her bag of waters. She has delivered her son naturally, but everyone had worried that the little boy had sucked in some of the bowel movement. After aspirating all of the matter the doctors could from his lungs, mouth, and throat, and an extended stay in the N.I.C.U., her 8lbs., 6oz. baby was perfectly (and surprisingly) healthy.

Two years later, her fourth child and first girl (which she named Julia) was born naturally and amazingly still in her birth sac. 'In ancient cultures,' she heard Calli remark. 'A baby born in a sac was a miracle'… and, she tended to believe it.

Three years after her, came a daughter named Dani, who apparently, according to Calli, 'wanted to come faster than her brothers and sister did', due to the fact that her water broke at home, and she almost delivered at home, if it weren't for Jerome's fast driving style and the fact that they had moved to a house, not fair from a hospital.

Three years after her, there was Holly, who was born with the assistance of forceps, because her head was larger than normal, as was the rest of her body. She weighed in at 8pounds & 15 ounces… the largest of all of her kids.

Her seventh and final daughter, born two years after Holly, was Abigail, and she was her first C-section. Abby was footling breech, and Calli wasn't going to be allowed to deliver her naturally. She wouldn't even have wanted to either; the baby was 8 pounds, three ounces.

Last, but certainly not least, was her last baby, Tobias. He was born three years after his sister Abigail, but he came earlier than Calli could have ever imagined. At 30 weeks, she experienced the scariest moment in all of her births. She had gotten up from the couch to use the restroom, and upon sitting down to use the loo, she felt a gush of something warm and it wasn't urine or her waters. Looking down in the bowl, all she saw was red. Immediately, she screamed for her husband, who instantly called 911. The ambulance rushed her to the hospital to find out that she was experiencing placenta previa, and her baby would have to be delivered as soon as possible. 10 minutes after being moved up the OR to undergo an emergency Caesarean, her five pound & 6 ounce baby boy came screaming into the world. She swore that he would be the last baby she would ever have; she didn't want to go through another scare, like the one Toby had given him that night.

JJ sat in silence, not knowing what next to say to her nurse.

One part of her wanted to be upset for Calli telling her about all of her births, but the other part, wanted to truly thank her.

She wasn't as nervous as she was before, and she knew why. In her nurse, JJ saw a strong, spiritual woman, who had been through the ups and downs of pregnancy, but came out pretty much unscathed. Plus, the 50-something woman has a career she loves; eight children that she cherishes and thanks God for everyday; seven grandchildren, who are inseparable from their 'Grammy'; and, more birthing stories to tell than a history book.

"Jennifer…" A soft voice filled her mind, clearing out her silent haze. "Jennifer, are you alright?"

Turning toward the voice, she saw the mocha brown skin, dark eyes, and concerned look on the face on her nurse.

"Sweetheart, did you fall asleep on me?" The head nurse questioned softly.

"No, just thinking... that's all…" The FBI agent responded with a soft smile.

"Well, don't think too long, Blondie, 'cuz its time for you to go…"

Looking over at the clock on the wall, she noticed the time for real, and Calli was right: it was time… time to see her new baby, the newest member of the Jareau-Rossi family, and time for a new experience for her memory banks that she would be okay for the whole time.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the waiting room…**_

For a six year old, Henry Jareau-Rossi was a pretty smart and calm kid.

He sat in his chair in the waiting room quietly awaiting the news of whether he was a big brother to another sister or to a brother finally.

The book in his hands was 'required reading' for his first grade class, and he was more than happy to read it aloud to anyone, who was around him.

His two-year-old sister, on other hand, was loud, happy and excited, playing with bubbles that were being blown by Garcia and Reid.

Kaelyn Jolee Jareau-Rossi was her father's daughter of course, dark hair & eyes included. Her attitude is that of Dave, when he was a kid, so told to everyone by the 'Italian Stallion's own mother, Bellina. She even loves to run around the yard and get dirty with Mudgie, another trait of Dave's, noted by his father (the kids' paternal grandfather), Ludo.

"Heny, weed boud pees…" Kaelyn stated to her older brother.

"Kae-Kae, I'm reading it to Auntie Emily right now…" Henry replied sharply. "I'll read it to ya later…"

"No… wanna weed boud!"

"No! I'm not! Go away, Kaelyn!"

That's when the waterworks started, and the two-year-old began to wail, face turning red with anger as tears fell hard & fast from her soft brown eyes. Morgan immediately picked up the little olive-skinned beauty in his muscular arms, rocking her gently, as she continued to let out her frustration at her older brother.

"Henry William Jareau-Rossi!" Garcia stated loudly, as she moved over to the 6-year-old. "You and I are gonna have a talk about manners and being nice…"

"Awww, Auntie Penny…" The little blonde groaned, seeing the older woman crouched down in front of him as best she could.

"Henry, you need to understand something… you are the oldest, and your dad & mom depend on you to look out for your little sister and the new baby, and what just happened here is not a way to do that."

"But, she 'always' takes me stuff, Auntie Penny… and, I don't like it…"

"Henry, you're a big boy… and, she's only two years old… she doesn't quite understand how to share anything yet, especially you…"

"Can't she learn faster?"

"Oh, sweetie, I wish she could… but you know what? She could learn faster with your help…"

"How do I do that?"

"You could show her how to share… by showing her how well you can share… like how to share your book there…"

"But, I was gonna share my book with Auntie Emily first…"

"Well, why can't you share it with both of them?"

"I dunno…"

"Why don't you ask Auntie Emily, if you can?"

Henry turned to the tall brunette sitting beside him and sighed, "Auntie Emily, can I share my book with you and with Kaelyn?"

"Henry, I would love that…" The woman responded back with a smile. "That's very nice for you to share it with me and your little sister…"

"Auntie Penny, did I do that right?"

"Yes, you did…" The bubbly blonde replied, giving her godson a soft hug. "But, can you do one more thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Can you go say that you're sorry to your sister over there?"

"Yeah… I better say sorry…"

"Good boy…"

Garcia helped the little boy down from him seat, watching him walk over to his little sister, who was still in Morgan's strong arms.

"Kae-Kae…" Henry spoke up softly, as he rubbed his finger over her hand. "I'm sorry…"

"No, you not." The two-year-old pouted, snuggling her face more into Morgan's strong chest.

"I asked Auntie Emily and she said we could read it together…"

"I no wanna weed wit' Annie Emmy…"

"You wanna sit on her lap, while I read it to you?"

"No, I no wanna…"

"Oh… okay…"

Henry walked back to his aunts with a dejected look on her face. He had tried to apologize, but she didn't want anything to do with him. He grabbed his book from Emily and sat down on the floor quietly, sad that he wasn't forgiven.

Seeing his godson sad, made Reid sad as well. He had to do something to make both kids feel better. They should be happy right now and not mad at one another. He slowly moved his index finger to the space between Morgan's arms, where Kaelyn's belly was exposed. He poked and tickled the little girl's ribs, hearing her suddenly giggle.

" 'Top, Unca Pennah!" She stated through her shrieks of happiness. "I no wanna 'ickle!"

"Oh, I think you do…" Reid replied, taking the little girl from his boyfriend into his own arms. "I think you love tickles…"

"I no wanna 'um…"

"Okay…" He stopped suddenly and kissed her cheek, before asking, "So, tell me why you won't let Henry tell you he's sorry…"

"I nah no, Unca Pennah…" She whispered in his ear.

"Well, I think you should tell him you love him, because he really was sorry to make you so sad…"

"Otay…"

Reid set Kaelyn down on the ground softly, letting her toddle over to her big brother, who was still sitting on the floor. Out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, before saying, "I wubs you, Heny…"

Henry let out a series of coughs and took a deep breath or two, before she let go and came around to sit in his lap.

"Weed boud now pees!" She announced to her older brother.

"Okay… I will…" He replied with a smile, opening his book in front of her, so she could see the pictures.

* * *

_**In the operating room…**_

JJ lay quietly on the operating table, only answering questions softly for the medical staff, when they asked. She was still scared and nervous about the whole procedure, and she couldn't wait for Dave to be in the room with her to calm her down.

"Mrs. Rossi…" A nurse spoke up lightly. "Your husband is on his way in now…"

"Thank you…" the blonde eked out, trying not to start crying.

Moments later, Dave appeared at her side in head-to-toe green scrubs and a mask covering his face.

"_**Mio amore bella**_(my beautiful love)…" He stated softly as he kissed her forehead.

"I am so not beautiful right now, Dave…" JJ replied, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bella, you may not think so, but right here, right now, you're having my baby, and I think you are very beautiful…"

"Jennifer, can I steal him and make him teach my husband to speak like that to me?" The female anesthesiologist questioned aloud.

"No way…" The other woman responded, tears falling down her face now. "He's mine… all mine forever and always…"

Dave took a Kleenex® handed to him by a nurse and wiped his wife's face lightly, getting a smile from her.

"Dave, JJ, we are about ready to take the baby…" The doctor announced. "You two still don't know what you're having right?"

"Right, Doc…" The seasoned FBI agent spoke up. "No idea, but I think it's a boy and my lovely wife thinks it's a girl…"

"Well, we are about to find out right now. JJ, you're gonna feel a little pressure as we pull out the baby's head, alright?"

"Okay…" She piped up, before she turned to her husband and stated, "We're gonna have a baby…"

"We are, _**Tesoro **_(sweetheart)… you think we're ready?" Dave questioned nervously.

"We better be… Henry is gonna be so excited to be a big brother again…"

"And, Kaelyn won't know what to do… she's only two…"

"I know, but we wanted to make sure they were close enough in age…"

"You still wanna try again after this one?"

"I'll have as many babies as you want, Dave… as long as you're their father…"

Now, tears were welling up in the aged FBI agent's eyes. This is why he loved this woman before him… she was his perfect match…

"Alright, JJ… here comes the baby's head…" The doctor declared, as he pulled the little skull from the hole in its mother's body. "Lots of hair… suctioning the nose and mouth now…"

After he took some of the fluid out, the baby suddenly let out a rather loud squeal of life and of frustration. The cry made both JJ and Dave gasp in happy surprise.

"Well, hello there…" the doctor stated aloud. "Let's get you out of there, so you can cry some more, huh?"

In one fluid motion, the doctor reached in and pulled more of the baby out.

"Here comes the baby…" He spoke up, as the baby came out of JJ's body in what seemed like one fluid motion. "Alright, you're free, little one… let's cut the cord…"

She felt a wave of relief rush through her, causing her to start crying happy tears. The baby let out more cries, making tears start to flow from Dave's eyes too.

"Congratulations, Rossi family!" The obstetrician proclaimed, holding the baby where the two agents could see it. "You have a beautiful and 'big' baby boy right here!"

"We have a boy…" JJ stated lightly, as she looked over at Dave. "You finally have your son…"

"Jennifer, I already have a son…" The Italian replied back. "I just have a second one now…"

"I love you…"

"I love you, too, _**Cara mia**_…"

Dave pulled down his mask and kissed his wife on the lips, before a nurse came up behind and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Agent Rossi…" She said to him lightly. "Would you like to see your son?"

"I would love it…" He replied, before turning back to his wife to see her reaction. "JJ…"

"Go see him, babe…" The blonde answered. "I'll be right here waiting…"

"Alright…"

He kissed her again, before getting up from his seat to follow the nurse. Lying under a warmer was the newest member of his family, and he couldn't believe he and JJ had created him. He saw tons of dark hair swathing his little head, before one of the nurses moved him over to the scale.

"Well, daddy…" The woman started up. "Your little boy isn't so little… he is 8lbs. and 8 ounces… and, 20 ½ inches long…"

As she laid his son back down in the warmer again, Dave took advantage of his time with his son. He ran his finger over his baby's soft, chubby, pink cheek, before letting his little hand take hold of it. He couldn't believe it… he had a son. The baby boy slowed down his cries as Dave spoke to him softly in Italian, telling his boy things like, "_**Sei così bello, figlio mio **_(You're so handsome, my son)" and "_**Tua madre e io ti amo, mio dolce ragazzo**_(Your mother and I love you, my sweet boy)."

The nurses had Dave go back over to JJ, who was still being sewn up, as they finished up with their son. The FBI agent sat down next to his wife again and smiled at her.

"How is he?" She questioned to him anxiously. "Is he okay?"

"He's beautiful, bella…" He replied, tears filling his eyes again. "And, very strong…"

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, he's almost ready…"

"Is he okay?"

"He's perfect… ten fingers, ten toes… lots of hair like his dad… loves hearing me speak Italian already…"

JJ smiled at him lovingly. She couldn't believe she was married to such an amazing man, and now, they had an amazing son together. A nurse came over to them, carrying a blue bundle in her arms. She handed it over to Dave, who quickly turned to show his wife the surprise inside.

"Oh, look at his little face…" JJ spoke up, tears falling from her eyes. "And, those chubby cheeks… he's so perfect…"

"Our son is 8lbs. and 8 ounces of Irish-Italian love… and, look at all of this hair…"

Dave pulled back the cap on his son's head to reveal the dark locks to his wife, who simply smiled and continued to cry.

"We're gonna make everyone so happy…" JJ said with a smile. "Henry's gonna have a little brother to teach baseball with Morgan, and for Reid to teach magic to… and, he's gonna make all of us even happier…"

* * *

_**An hour and a half later…**_

When JJ woke up from her power nap, she found herself surrounded by blue and green balloons, bouquet of flowers, and several wrapped packages with large bows.

She looked over to her side to see an empty bassinet. She began to panic, until she saw her husband walking around the room, their newborn son lying on the older man's arms. It was a beautiful sight, but sadly, she knew that the baby would need to be fed… something her husband couldn't do. Like clockwork, their son began to whine sharply, before letting out a rather loud shrill cry, alerting his father.

"_**Oh, il mio bambino ragazzo **_(Oh, my baby boy)…" Dave stated softly. "_**Cosa succede, eh?**_ (What is it, huh?) _**Cosa c'è di sbagliato? **_(What's wrong?)"

"I think he's hungry again…" JJ spoke up softly, before smiling at her husband.

"Then, he needs to eat… how do you feel?"

"Sore, but I'm glad I have the results from it…"

"Me, too…"

The baby squealed again, making them aware of his presence and his irritation.

"Oh, I know, my little guy…" Dave said, kissing his son's forehead. "_**Tesoro**_, which side do you want him on?"

"My right side is fine…" JJ responded, adjusting herself slowly.

The seasoned agent moved over to his wife, as their son started to wail profusely in anger.

"Oh, Alekz…" He stated aloud, as he rubbed his son's back in a circular pattern, trying to calm him down. "Oh, I know you're hungry… Mommy is gonna feed you soon, _**vi prometto **_(I promise)…"

He kissed his son's forehead again, before laying him gently on the bed next to JJ. She had moved the mechanical bed to the right position and removed her breast from her gown. She moved into a reclined position and helped her son to latch on, which he did eventually. Dave looked on as his son suckled greedily from his wife's milk-filled breast, hearing his soft, hungry grunts.

"He's so beautiful… our beautiful Alekz…" JJ whispered to her husband.

"And, he's ours…" Dave added with a smile. "Are you okay with his name being Alekzander?"

"Babe, I love it… Alekzander is perfect… "

"Now to figure out a middle name…"

"How about Alekzander James Rossi?"

"What?"

"If you're okay with 'James' being his middle name…?"

"I love it, _**mio angelo biondo**_ (my blonde angel)…"

* * *

After Alekz had been feed more than once and changed, JJ and Dave awaited the arrival of their family. They had asked all of them to give them some time with their son, before seeing him. They wanted to relish the moments with their little boy, before anyone else show him.

With a soft knock on the door, their family entered the room. The first faces around the curtain were Garcia and Henry, followed by Hotch & Emily (who was holding onto Jack's hand), and Reid & Morgan; the older of the two had his hands full with Kaelyn, who was excited to see her parents again.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed happily.

"There's my big boy…" JJ responded, stretching her arms out to grab him from her friend. "Just be careful with me, okay? I have stitches in my belly, so I can't do that a lot…"

"Okay, Mommy… so, where's the baby at?"

"Well, your daddy's holding him…"

"Can I see him? Can I hold him?"

"You sure can, pal…" Dave responded, stepping closer to his son. "Mommy will help you, okay?"

"Okay…"

Dave laid the baby across his eldest son's arms and lap, seeing the young boy doing exactly what his father had to do with his own arms. Alekz squirmed and squealed, before Henry kissed his forehead and said to him, "It's okay, baby brother… Mommy and I gots you… you're gonna be okay…"

The sounds of 'Awww' moved around the room, upon hearing what the eldest Rossi child had said. Kaelyn, not waiting to be overdone by her brother, spoke up lightly, "Dat a bee-bee…"

"That's right, Kaelyn…" Morgan replied to her. "That's your baby brother…"

"Bee-bee Budder…?"

"That's right, sweet-face…" Dave retorted, taking his daughter from his friend's arms. "That's your baby brother…"

"Daddy, what's his name?" Henry questioned clearly.

"His name is Alekzander… Alekzander James Rossi…"

"SuperAgent, may I be first one to say a hardy 'Congratulations' to you and our fair JJ…?" Garcia piped up eagerly. "And, may I please be the first one to hold the newest member to our rather illustrious family?"

"You may, Garcie…" JJ answered for herself & her husband. "Henry, can you help me pass Alekz over to your Auntie Pennie?"

"Yes!" the little boy answered happily.

More aww's echoed in & out of the space, as the baby was passed from adult to adult around the room.

Garcia couldn't believe that she was holding another Jareau-Rossi creation.

Hotch was amazed by the fact that when he tried to get Alekz to open his eyes, he only opened his eyes for Jack.

Emily got a surprise herself, when Alekz pooped while she was holding him. She muttered something about 'never forgetting that smell as long as she lived'.

After Dave changed his son's diaper, he handed the newborn to Reid and Morgan, who themselves were expected a baby in six months. Alekz made little noises as both men spoke to him, getting the baby boy to open his eyes at least once.

Finally, Dave put Kaelyn on the bed, next to JJ, who had just gotten Alekz back from Morgan. The two-year-old girl still didn't know what to think about her new little brother.

"Bee-bee budder…" She said softly. "I wub you…"

"And, he loves you, too, sweetie…" JJ replied back, kissing her daughter on the temple. "Can you give baby Alekz a kiss?"

"Yes…"

Kaelyn leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek, which elicited a yawn from the newborn baby.

"He wub me…" She spoke up with a happy smile.

"He does… he loves his big sister…" Her mother responded back, kissing her daughter again.

* * *

After everyone had left for the evening, Dave and JJ were finally allowed more time alone with their son.

Calli had come in and out of the room, visiting with the new family and tending to their needs, before she said goodnight (as her shift had ended).

JJ cradled her son in her arms, softly humming a tune, as he yawned and began to sleep. Dave sat next to her on the bed with his arms around her, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"This moment…" JJ spoke up, trying not to cry. "This moment is so perfect…"

"Yeah, it is… and, I couldn't imagine anyone else in my whole life to spend it with…" Dave responded, kissing her again. "Thank you for giving me my greatest dream for the third time…"

"Thank you for fulfilling my dreams of being happy forever…"

"I love you so much, mio tesoro…"

"I love you always, _**mio marito prestante **_(my handsome husband)…"

The two agents took that moment of silence to share a few passion-filled kisses, before both looked down at their son and smiled.

"This little man is a great gift to us…" Dave retorted, caressing his son's chubby cheek with his finger. "I couldn't ask for anything more…"

"Me neither…"

Both adults silently watched their son squirm around, until he suddenly stopped moving and started to grunt loudly.

"Babe…" JJ retorted lightly.

"Yeah, bella?" Dave answered back with a kiss to her cheek.

"I think our gift made one just for you…"

_**The end.**_

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you thought of this story. :) _


End file.
